disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
HYDRA
HYDRA is a subversive organization whose main goal is to take over the world. Originally a branch of Nazi-Germany under the command of Red Skull, it is now an evil organization that has spread across the world. Its name comes from the mythological Hydra, and their motto is the metaphor "cut a head and two will take its place", proclaiming the organization's resilience to foes. They would usually begin cheering out "Hail HYDRA!", upon hearing their motto. HYDRA was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' HYDRA started as a rouge Nazi research division led by Johann Schmidt better known as Red Skull. They looked in Norway a mystical object that was lost long ago. They used the power of mystical object object known as the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction. When the Schutzstaffels visited the HYDRA's facilities they realized that Red Skull sought the world domination. After Steve Rogers managed to defeat a entire army, the SSR teams up with Captain America and the Howling Commandos to destroy the different HYDRA's facilities around Europe. Captain America defeated the Red Skull when this one when to launch a super bomb on New York City. With Schmidt defeated was believed that HYDRA was disbanded. ''The Avengers Though HYDRA had long since been disbanded, their weapons and technology still existed. What was left was kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. for their program "Phase 2," which involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Steve Rogers discovered several cases of HYDRA weapons aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Rogers also mentioned during a meeting that Bruce Banner should study Loki's Staff while hunting for the Tesseract, as it functioned similarly to HYDRA's weapons. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In "0-8-4", Agent Phil Coulson's team travels to Peru to investigate an "0-8-4", an unknown object of concern to S.H.I.E.L.D. The object is an anachronistically advanced metal device in an ancient pyramid. Coulson's team eventually discovers that it is a Tesseract energy-powered weapon designed by surviving Nazi/HYDRA scientists who escaped Allied justice after WWII and were recruited by Peru. A team of Peruvian military police attempts to kill the team in order to retrieve the device, but Coulson's ingenious team members foil them. In the end, the 0-8-4 is deemed too dangerous to be allowed to exist, and it blasted off on a rocket into the Sun. In Turn, Turn, Turn is revealed that there HYDRA agents posing as SHIELD agents. Coulson and his team discovered that Garrett is a member of HYDRA, Coulson asks to other agents arrest Garrett but they are also being agents of HYDRA. In "Shadows", after hearing about the demise of Red Skull, Reinhardt and his men dislodged one of the facilities of HYDRA in Austria, suddenly SSR members appears and capture all members of HYDRA, including Reinhardt. Back in the present, Creel by order of HYDRA go in search of Obelisk. Later, Bakshi informs Whitehall that Creel is in possession of the Obelisk. In "A Fractured House", a group of mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti attacked the United Nations facilities, while the General Talbot gave a speech. After the attack, Coulson sends Morse, May and Hunter to Okinawa, Japan to get information about the artifacts used during the attack. In Okinawa, Toshiro Mori and his men faces Morse, Hunter and May because Mori had learned Morse true loyalty. Meanwhile, Marcus Scarlotti kills the agent Walters because she found out that Julien Beckers was a HYDRA agent. Later, Hunter, May and Morse manages to capture Scarlotti and his group of mercenaries. Talbot tells May that Beckers was arrested when he tried to leave the country. In The Things we Bury, in 1945 in one of the headquarters of HYDRA, Reinhardt and some scientists experimenting the Obelisk with Chinese people, in these investigations found a mysterious woman that not was petrified by the Obelisk, when Reinhardt wanted to find out what made her so special, an officer tells him the Red Skull and that the allies were approaching. After fourty-four years in prison, the Secretary Pierce sends two agents to the Rat to free him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier HYDRA is revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. since the organization's was first founded thanks to Armin Zola. HYDRA is now under the leadership of senior S.H.I.E.L.D. member Alexander Pierce and various S.T.R.I.K.E. members. Two years after the Battle of New York, Nick Fury presented the Project Insight to World Security Council. However, HYDRA's agents took control of the project and so use it to eliminate potential threats to them. Suspecting that something strange was happening, Fury asked Pierce to delay the launch, Pierce agreed. After learning that Fury used Georges Batroc to access the Lemurian Star and get information about Project Insight, Pierce sent the Winter Soldier to assassinate him. As Rogers did not yield information about Fury, Pierce begins a manhunt for Captain America. Meanwhile, Rogers and Romanoff were at Camp Lehigh find information about Project Insight. Here they discover that Arnim Zola was still alive. Zola tells them how HYDRA grew as parasite into SHIELD for years. He relayed the plans to Captain America, while secretly transmitting their location in an attempt to ensure his death. Zola tells Cap that is better this way beacuse they both are men out of time. After the constant failure of Strike, Pierce sent Winter Soldier to kill Black Widow and Captain America. Although Winter Soldier failed in his mission, Rumlow and his men captured Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson (eventually escaped with the help of Maria Hill). Later, Rogers reveals that Alexander Pierce and STRIKE are members of HYDRA, which resulted in a battle between the two factions. After stopping HYDRA for the final time, Fury implies that some members of HYDRA managed to escape under cover. This was later confirmed in a mid-credits scene where Baron Strucker had gained possession of the chitauri scepter, viewing it as such an asset that Strucker was unconcerned with the other cells and bases being exposed and taken out. He also was revealed to have Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch locked in separate adjoining cells with plans for them. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes HYDRA is a terrorist organization led by Baron Strucker. This organization was originally led by Baron Zemo and Red Skull during the World War II. HYDRA hires A.I.M. to create the Cosmic Cube to Strucker. "In Iron Man is Born", When Iron Man learned that HYDRA was attacking the United Nations he immediately went to the scene, after defeating HYDRA soldiers, Iron Man had to face Robots HYDRA. While he was fighting, he realized that HYDRA stole their technology. After being defeated by Iron Man, HYDRA soldiers were taken by SHIELD to one of their prisons but this was a plan to free Strucker from his confinement. Finally HYDRA plans to release their leader not work and end up all imprisoned. In "Living Legend", Baron Zemo confronts Strucker for the throne of HYDRA, Zemo recriminates Strucker having left him in prison. Finally Zemo "gives" Strucker the HYDRA's throne after learning that the Capitan America was still alive. In "Panther's Quest", Grim Reaper and HYDRA troops went to Wakanda to get Vibranium. When the Avengers arrives to Vibranium mines, Grim reaper orders his troops to go with all the Vibranium but before leaving Grim Reaper attacks Klaw. That attack turns Klaw into a creature made of sound. Finally the HYDRA troops are defeated by Klaw. In "Hulk Versus the World", When Hulk tells Hawkeye that SHIELD uses the gamma creatures to create weapons. Hawkeye decides to investigate and discovers that Black Widow is HYDRA. Later, Black Widow makes believe that Hawkeye is a member of HYDRA, she tells her contact that other day she deliver energy gamma samples. In "Meet the Captain America", Captain America, Bucky and Howling Commandos goes to Castle of Red Skull, in that place find a lot of mythological creatures captured by HYDRA. After an intense battle, HYDRA troops are defeated by Captain America and mythological creatures. In "Widow's Sting", Grim Reaper was informed by MODOC that AIM needs more money to finish the Cosmic Cube, suddenly Hawkeye appears asking the whereabouts of Black Widow, this led to a fight between the Avenger and the two terrorist groups. During the confrontation, Grim Reaper offered a million dollars for the Hawkeye's Bow, MODOK and Grim Reaper flee, but Clint manages to defeat many HYDRA soldiers and AIM agents. Later, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Captain America and Mockingbird went to one of the HYDRA's hideouts. In that place Hawkeye and Mockingbird faces Grim Reaper and HYDRA soldiers, Barton pretending to be defeated to be brought next to Strucker. When Grim Reaper stands before Strucker, he informs him that MODOK wants more money and he captured an Avenger. Strucker was stopped by Madame HYDRA when he sought to use his Satan Claw in Hawkeye. Hawkeye with the help of Mockingbird attacks Strucker and his troops, which caused the destruction of HYDRA Island. Later, MODOK returns the money to Strucker saying that the Cosmic Cube was a failure but Strucker knows that he is lying. In "Hail, HYDRA", after hearing that MODOK betrayed HYDRA, Strucker orders his troops to attack AIM to retrieve the Cosmic Cube, this caused a war between HYDRA and AIM on the streets of New York. When the Cosmic Cube was completed, AIM was attacked by HYDRA troops led by Baron Strucker. After being defeated by Captain America, Strucker and his troops were imprisoned for their crimes against the world. Avengers Assemble Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Technology HYDRA's level of technology is as highly advanced as that of any on Earth, based in part on technology of the alien Gnobians discovered by Baron von Strucker in 1944. HYDRA uses various advanced experimental vehicles and devices in its activities, and various conventional military vehicles, seacraft, aircraft, pistols and standard concussive force blasters, and conventional communications equipment. HYDRA personnel are issued cowled jumpsuits, which have included a number of designs over the years. Originally, the jumpsuits were green with a yellow H design, and later incorporated a red and brown color scheme, but in time were changed back to green with a serpent motif. Members *Red Skull (Leader) *Arnim Zola (secret leader; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Alexander Pierce (second, official leader; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baron Von Strucker (Second Commander; third commander in Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baron Zemo (Second Commander) *The Winter Soldier (formerly; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Senator Stern *Doughboy *D.R.E.A.D.N.A.U.G.H.T.S. (robots) *S.T.R.I.K.E *Madame Hydra *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *John Garrett *Grant Ward *Carl Creel (assassin) *Daniel Whitehall * Sunil Bakshi * Julien Beckers * Doctor List (Scientist) Trivia *The name of the organization is named after the Greek mythological monster the Hydra. *In the comics, they wore green, but in ''The First Avenger and to a lesser extent The Winter Soldier, they primarily wore black. Gallery HYDRA-EMH.jpg|HYDRA soldiers in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Hydra_troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers from Captain America The First Avenger Steve-HYDRA.jpg HydramotorcycleDisc.png AoSHydraSymbol.png|HYDRA Symbol in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. HailHYDRA-CATFA.png Cap2_1080p_3878.jpg Hydra Data Symbol TWS.jpg CapTWS-3860.jpg HYDRASimbol-TAEMH.png Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Character groups Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Category:Captain America Category:The Avengers